In Patent document 1, for example, a multi-electrode type of welding torch that is able to achieve high-speed welding when performing TIG welding is disclosed.
As is shown in Patent document 1, this type of multi-electrode welding torch is provided with a pair of electrodes that are placed opposite each other on either side of an insulating material, and a collet or the like that fixes these electrodes in position.
In addition, in Patent document 1, in order to weld an even narrower groove, a system in which the electrodes are formed in a thin plate shape, and the distal ends of the electrodes are formed as pointed tips is employed.